As a technique for detecting current of batteries of automobiles and the like, a shunt-based current sensing method that uses a metal plate resistor is used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses displaying a code for identifying the type, characteristics such as the capacitance value, accuracy (errors), lot, and the like of a chip-form electronic component on the electronic component.